Chapter 1: Killers Never Die
Chapter 1:Killers Never Die:Daily Life Point of View:Eevee I was still surprised with Monokuma's announcement.I looked around the room to see if there were any suspicious looks. "You better start exploring or die" said Monokuma before disappearing After Monokuma "left",Farfetch'd suddenly took charge "Let's follow his orders or we'll die" said Tediursa looking worried "We'll split into groups while exploring" said Farfetch'd like a leader "I think we shouldn't split up" says Kirlia ".......I like this" says Drowzee enigmatically "What!!!!!!Why are you calm about killing" said Phanphy "It will help me improve my hypnotism" replied Drowzee "Snover,Tediursa,Kirlia,me,Charmander and Squirtle will go together" said Farfetch'd with pride "Maybe that's why Farfetch'd is called Farfetch'd;he makes plans that sounds farfetched" "Afterwards Graveler,Pancham,Machop,Flaebebe,Sneasel and I explored together. Our group went outside the room only to find out that we are on an island "We are on an island!!!!!!" said Flaebebe looking surprised. We turned to our left to find a line of cottages.Each cottage contained our nameplates.Monokuma suddenly appeared afterwards "Are you having fun?" said Monokuma smiling. "Fun.......FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!What makes you think we're having fun" said Graveler "If you continue arguing,I'll excecute you myself" said the stuffed bear. Monokuma vanishes to thin air and we continue our exploration.We find the restaurant where the group of Vigoroth,Drowzee,Phanphy,Froakie,Treeko and Mareep were waiting "What took you so long" said Treeko "Don't agitate them,they might make you a target" said Phanphy nervously Farfetch'd's group was the last group to arrive at the restaurant to report each of our findings "Our baaautiful group discovered that each cottage is soundproof" said the arrogant Mareep. "We also found a tool shed containing tool kits,saw and........I can't say it......dangerous sharpy thingies" says the nervous Phanphy. "Our group was more successful" said Teddiursa proudly "We found a pool area next to 6th story building" said Kirlia "The pool is surrounded by a 6 feet tall wall" said Snover "To enter it,you need a couple of keys" said Farfetch'd "Keys to the pool and keys to the buliding" said Squirtle I listened to Farfetch'd's group's discoveries......then something hit me "What about the killing game" I kindly asked "Who cares?" said Kirlia "We.......are STUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Flaebebe After Flaebebe's panic,Monokuma suddenly appeared "What are you doing still awake?" said Monokuma "Why?Should we be sleeping?" said Charmander "Y-E-S.....YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" said Monokuma in a shrill voice He suddenly vanished afterwards then we head to our cottages.I went to the cottage with my face on it.I looked around my cottage to find a pokemon bed and some stuff.Dragging my body to the bed,I quickly fell asleep. THE NEXT DAY I woke up to the sound of the sea......I exited my cottage to find all 17 fellow pokemon "I come to a decision" said the Farfetch'd "Who made you leader?!!!!" said Charmander "..................Me" replied Farfetch'd nervously "We're going to have a meeting every morning" says the farfetched Farfetch'd We followed Farfetch'd to the restaurant where we were yesterday. "Let's talk about the killing game" said Farfetch'd ".............OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!" screeched Kirlia "SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPP" said Farfetch'd "OK,back to the topic,all we need to do is stop our urge to kill and escape in one piece" said Farfetch'd "How can we cooperate?Monokuma will just break us apart" said the timid Phanphy As if by magic,Monokuma appears "G'morning pokes" said Monokuma "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG" said the surprised Kirlia "It's MOTIVE TIME" said Monokuma "Mo............motive" said the shivering Snover "Today's motive is if you kill someone.........I'll give back your precious memories" said Monokuma "Our memories????!!!!!!!" replied Teddiursa "When you guys were sent here,I removed your memories manually" said Monokuma So that's why I can't remember anything.I looked around and saw that everyone was thinking the same thing.Our memories.....stolen....by despair We all went back to our cottages before the meeting could even start and I quickly fell asleep THE NEXT DAY I woke up thinking about the motive......our memories.I quickly went out my cottage to escape the stages of insanity only to find everyonein swim attire "Why are you wearing that?" I quickly asked "We're going to the pool" said Teddiursa "Why not the beach?" I replied "Our skin might get sunburnt OMGOMGOMGOMG" said Kirlia "OK,Can I come?" I asked hesitantly "OK,BUT DO NOT BRING ANY SHARPY THINGIES" said Phanphy loudly I went back inside my cottage and changed to a swim suit.I looked at the clock.......3:30--How early.I was proud that there still no victims....for now. "How do I look?" I asked the ladies "That looks OMGOMG...." said Kirlia "SHUT THE F UP KIRLIA" said Sneasel who surprisingly came "Ummmmm,Sneasel, how come I didn't see you and Froakie in the room" I asked "We were camoflauging" she said with bad grammar "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!A ninja?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched Kirlia "OMGOMGOMG....JUST SHUT UP WILL YOU" said Sneasel And so Kirlia,Sneasel,Teddiursa,Phanphy and I went to the pool. And on our way... "Why didn't you bring Mareep and Flaebebe" I said "Mareep is too arrogant and Flaebebe is too........Flaebebe" said Teddiursa "I wish we did bought Flaebebe and left Kirlia" said Sneasel "What does that mean?????!!!!!!!!!!" asked Kirlia Sneasel answered Kirlia's question by punching her "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG" said Kirlia "Ummmmm........Eevee why didn't you ask us about Snover and Treeko" said Phanphy "Why?" I asked "Well..........they are not boys.......they are girls too" said Phanphy "They're what??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said then suddenly "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG, they're girls" said the overreactive Kirlia "SHUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP" said Sneasel while punching Kirlia We finally arrived at the pool area but something wasn't right.The door was unlocked.... "Why is the door unlocked....I have the only keys" said Sneasel "The doorknob looks......scratched" said Phanphy Looking worried,we entered to find........a dead body A DEAD BODY HAS BEEN FOUND HOURS FROM NOW A CLASS TRIAL WILL BE HELD It was the dead body of Farfetch'd stabbed with an unknown blade.Monokuma suddenly appears "I knew you had it in you to kill.....here's your first Monokuma File All of us at the crime scene red the file MONUKUMA FILE #1 VICTIM:FARFETCH'D WEAPON:UNKNOWN ''' '''CAUSE OF DEATH:UNKNOWN TIME OF DEATH:BETWEEN 1:00 AM AND 6:00 AM. EXTRA INFO:THERE WERE MULTIPLE STABS ACROSS THE BODY BUT THE VICTIM DIDN'T DIE OF STABBING After reading the file...I knew this was the first step...a step into the killing life '--END OF DAILY LIFE-' Chapter 1:Killers Never Die Deadly Life Our eyes were still glued to the floating dead body of Farfetch'd Phanphy:"Who....who would do such a thing? Kirlia:Is he really dead....OMGOMGOMG Sneasel:Woman up Kirliia!! Me and the ladies present quickly examined the surroundings.Phanphy goes near the edge of the pool to find a tool kit Phanphy:This.....looks like the ones in the tool shed Teddiursa:Maybe that's how the killer entered.....but what about Farfetch'd We pondered on possible ways Farfetch'd could have entered but they sound well......farfetched.Sneasel ordered me to call the others so I dashed all the way to the restaurant.The 4 ladies and Charmander were the only ones presentIt took 30 minutes to explain to them the murder.We finally reached the pool afterwards. "I think we should check the pool building" said Charmander "I agree" replied Treeko And so we entered the pool building......but it was also unlocked "I thought Sneasel has the keys" said Mareep "I only have the keys for the entrance" said Sneasel "I think Farfetch'd had the pool keys" said Flaebebe We ran to check the body if it held the pool keys but unluckily it wasn't and so we decided to look for it at the pool building.All the 6 floors of the pool buliding were empty except for the 6th floor that had a locker room in it.We checked all the 18 lockers but all we could find....was a knife wrapped inside a dishcloth from the restaurant "It's a....knife" said Phanphy "Please do not kill me;OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG" said Kirlia looking nervous. "It might be evidence" I said in a corny action "And look....a dishcloth" said Phanphy "It bears the logo of the restaurant" I said And so we took note of the knife and the dishcloth and we head to the rooftop.The roof top was also empty except for railings that are 2'0 feet tall;the tips also looked sharp.I suddenly noticed something:blood on the tips.Then I heard Kirlia's screeched.I direct my attention towards her to find out that she was holding the pool keys. "You stole.....the pool keys" said Phanpy "I knew you had hidden evil" said Charmander "It wasn't me,I found it here,on the roof top and I picked it up" said Kirlia Some pieces of the puzzle are still missing so I suggest to the present pokemon to accompany me to the tool shed.We ran there to find the others looking worried "WHEEEEEEEEERRRREEEEEE HAAAAAAAVEEEE YOOOOOUUUUUUU BBBBBEEEEEN" shouted Charmander "We all slept late but we all woke up due to a BLAG! sound coming from here" says Graveler. "And we found this" says Vigoroth holiding a bloody nail. It suddenly became clear now.Monokuma arrives suddenly "It's CLASS TRIAL TIME" said the black and white bear I could see everyone losing trust in each other for Farfetch'd's killer....is one of us Chapter 1:Killers Never Die Class Trial Monokuma leads us to a cave....a cave with an elevator in it "Enter it to go to the courtroom" said Monokuma before vanishing We all entered the elevator with great fear.Then the doors close.We could all feel the elevator descending.Then the elevator opens up to a courtroom "Welcomr Pokes to Class Trial" said Monokuma "Wah!!!!!!!!!!" said Snover "The rules are simple:Kill someone,Class Trial,Excecution" said Monokuma "Ex......cecution!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched Phanphy "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!Just find your seats and we'll begin And so we found our seat and then we noticed the photo of Farfetch'd still alive and well.It makes me break into tears "Farfetch'd,we're gonna find your killer....no matter what TRUTH BULLETS MONOKUMA FILE #1 VICTIM:FARFETCH'D WEAPON:UNKNOWN CAUSE OF DEATH:UNKNOWN TIME OF DEATH:1:00 AM-6:00 AM EXTRA INFORMATION:THERE WERE MULTIPLE STABS ACROSS THE BODY BUT THE VICTIM DIDN'T DIE OF STABBING Door/Entrance to the Pool-looks scratched State of the Doorknob-The pool was opened even if Sneasel had the keys...also scratched Entrance Keys-The keys that can open the entrance.The killer entered the pool with these keys. State of The Body-the body was floating on the pool face flat but there seems to be no blood Pool Keys-in Farfetch'd's possesion,found on the rooftop Knive-found hidden in a locker wrapped with a dishcloth Railings-2'0 ft tall.There seems to be blood on the tips Pool Building Arrangement-all the floors were empty except for the 6th floor Lockers-where the knife was found Tool Kit-found near the edge of the pool,originally in the tool shed,there seems to be no blood Graveler's Testimony-We all slept late but woke up at the sound of a BLAG! coming from the tool shed Bloody Nail-a nail covered in blood Dishcloth-found in the lockers.Originally in the restaurant "Let's now begin with the Non-Stop Debate" said Monokuma "Umm.....what's that" said the nervous Phanphy "It's the time to discuss your opinions and blablabla" replied Monokuma "So basically it's a debate" said Charmander "Basically, you're too dumb to realize that from the start" replied Drowzee "Why you little!!!!!" said Charmander before accidentally using Flamethrower on us "Hey,can't we just get this over with" I said All agreed and so it begins our first class trial Charmander:Let's discuss about the possible weapon used,shall we Drowzee:And so we shall NON-STOP DEBATE Evidence:Monokuma File #1/Railings/Bloody Knife Kirlia:I think the weapon is the knife we found Teddiursa:I think''' it's possible''' Phanpy:There's no other weapon SOLUTION:Monokuma File #1-Weapon is the knife we found Eevee:Gotcha BREAK Eevee:I think that's impossible Kirlia Drowzee:Are we all getting dumber....it's obvious;the Monokuma File Drowzee:It says here that the victim didn't die by stabbing Kirlia:What other weapon could there be? "There's still another possible weapon" PRESENT EVIDENCE(Railings) Eevee:The railings on the rooftop Mareep:What about them? Drowzee:What Eevee meant was that.....the killer impaled Farfetch'd....with the railing Phanphy:Ummm....Mr. Drowzee...how did the killer know about the railings.....2 of the exploration groups have never been there "I think Phanpy is on to something the killer must be in Farfetch'd's group" NEW TRUTH BULLET EXPLORATION GROUPS-ONLY FARFETCH'D'S GROUP KNOWS ABOUT THE LAYOUT Phanphy:So the suspects are...Snover,Teddiurasa,Charmander,Kirlia and Squirtle Graveler:Both Teddiursa and Kirlia have alibis Flaebebe:What do you mean? Graveler:The Monokuma File stated it happened between 1:00-5:00 I quickly remembered the clock in my room.....there were in there by 3:30.....impossible to commit murder Phanphy:That leaves us with Charmander and Snover Kirlia:What about Squirtle? Eevee:Squirtle had a perfect alibi and here it is PRESENT EVIDENCE(GRAVELER'S TESTIMONY) Eevee:They woke up due to a BLAG! sound....which occured Drowzee:During the murder Snover:But the body was found in the pool....how could the be? "There must be some way to prove that Farfetch'd was at the tool shed" NON-STOP DEBATE EVIDENCE:TOOL KIT/BLOODY NAIL/POOL BUILDING ARRANGEMENT/EXPLORATION GROUPS Snover:Farfetch'd at the tool shed...that sound farfetched Phanphy:Umm...I think Eevee's right Phanphy:Maybe the murder wasn't predimitated Charmander:What do you mean? Phanphy:It was an accident Kirlia:So Farfetch'd was the one who tried to kill Snover:You're wrong....Farfetch'd's the victim "Someone just said the answer...if only I know who" SOLUTION:TOOL KIT-MURDER WASN'T PREDIMITATED Eevee:Gotcha BREAK Eevee:This proves my point. Snover:What's a tool box gotta do with this case anyway Eevee:If I could remember carefully.... FLASHBACK Phanphy:This.......looks like the one in the tool shed END OF FLASHBACK Charmander:That's baseless facts Charmander:Phanphy's just a big crybaby anyway Phanphy:......WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kirlia:Stop harrassing us scaredy cats.....OMGOMGOMGOMG Snover:Brrrrr......can we now continue with the trial Eevee:Thanks Snover....now what I was saying is this tool kit is originally in the tool shed Drowzee:And the killer transported it to the pool? "Did the killer really did all of that..." "How did the tool kit end up at the pool" (Farfetch'd was carrying it/The killer was carrying it/The tool kit was already at the pool) ANSWER:FARFETCH'D WAS CARRYING IT Eevee:I think Farfetch'd was carrying the tool kit Kirlia:Aha.....Farfetch'd murdered......Farfetch'd?What a dillema...OMGOMG Eevee:It could be possible.... Drowzee:That Farfetch'd was planning to commit murder Kirlia:Wha.....OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Snover:Too much exclamation points!!! Phanphy:So........Farfetch'd picked the lock to the entrance Froakie:That's impossible!!! Froakie:Farfetch'd couldn't have picked the lock Froakie:Why would he even go to the pool? Kirlia:Maybe he wanted to go swimming? Sneasel:SWIMMING....AT NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kirlia:It's possible Eevee:Let's discuss about what Froakie thinks,shall we Charmander:..... NON-STOP DEBATE Froakie:Farfetch'd couldn't have picked the lock Froakie:If he was chasing his supposed target.. Froakie:How would the culprit who was ahead enter the pool Phanphy:Maybe an accomplice Kirlia:Follow me on this one.....a teleportation ritual Treeko:Or maybe the culprit used an attack Vigoroth:Like scratch or slash Kirlia:T-E-L-E-P-O-R-T-A-T-I-O-N Graveler:Or maybe.......Farfetch'd flew and the killer grabbed hold of him Teddiursa:Ummm........maybe.....nevermind "I don't think those ideas make sense but one..." SOLUTION:STATE OF THE DOORKNOB-CULPRIT USED AN ATTACK Eevee:That's right CONSENT Eevee:Treeko's right Treeko:I'm right.....oh yeah!!!!! Eevee:So the culprit picked on the lock.....using a move Machop:So the killer can use a specific move.... Pancham:Between Snover and Charmander........ "It's time to choose the culprit...choose wisely" CHOOSE THE CULPRIT Eevee:It could only be you......Charmander Charmander:Me......just becauses of the scratches....I have an alibi Charmander:The BLAG! sound during the murder Eevee:How can you be so sure the BLAG sound occured during the murder. Eevee:The murder occured between 1:00 am and 5:00 am Eevee:Our pool party was between 3:30 am-4:00 am reducing the timeframe to 1:00 am to 3:30 am Eevee:To understand it more......the boys couldn't have heard the sound Charmander:How then.....how could they missed the sound (The rooms were soundproofed/They were deaf/Only dogs could here it) Answer:The rooms were soundproofed Eevee:How could they hear the sound from a sound proofed room...Graveler tell me how you knew about the sound Graveler:Someone was knocking saying that they heard a sound Graveler:I went with that guy and we checked the scene out Graveler:But he vanished....he didn't even come with us to the tool shed.... Eevee:I think I know who you're talking about CHOOSE SOMEONE Eevee:It was Charmander....wasn't it Graveler:.....Yes...yes it was Eevee:He called you to give him an alibi Charmander:............WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Charmander:I am the culprit......c'mon Monokuma punish me Eevee:Wait a minute....we need to see what happened CLIMAX INTERFERENCE The culprit was told by Farfetch'd during the supposed breakfast meeting to go to the tool shed.When the culprit arrived...Farfetch'd tried to stab him.The killer defended himself with a little nail which barely injures Farfetch'd.He ran quickly to the pool since he wanted to escape.Farfetch'd quickly followed him.....carrying a tool kit,in it was the dishcloth and knife.He gave chase to the culprit.Meawhile the culprit was at the entrance.He picked the lock with an attack.....which Snover doesn't have.The killer entered and hid inside the lockers of the pool building which he also picked since he didn't have the keys.He then hears Farfetch'dwalking around the 6th floor.He opened the locker and attacked Farfetch'd.....soon he was chasing Farfetch'd....he cornered him at the roof top where he pushed Farfetch'd towards the railings to impale him.He then started to hide evidence.He used the dishcloth to wipe off all signs of blood on him and the victim.He then drops the victim to the pool along with the tool kit.BLAGGGGGGGGG was the sound the tool kit made.He then hides the knife and dishcloth in a locker.He places the keys in Farfetch'd's possesion on the roof top.He then made his way to the cottages.He knocked on Graveler's door and tells him about a sound only he heard.With Graveler and the others,they made their way to the tool shed but the killer quickly left and went to the restaurant to provide him an alibi. Eevee:Am I right........Charmander Blackened revealed to be Charmander. Charmander:I guess I'm not cut out to be a murderer. Monokuma:IT'S VOTING TIME!!! Charmander:Please guys.....SAVE ME!! Monokuma pulls a lever then 3 Charmander faces appear with Guilty under it Charmander:So....I'm gonna die......WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Kirlia:If you killed......shouldn't you have regain your memories Charmander:I did....about who put us here and about.....THE TRAGEDY Monokuma:Shut up.....you'll be spoiling Charmander:Wait.... Monokuma:No more waiting.......IT'S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIMMMMEEEE!!!!!!!!! Charmander:W....ait CHARMANDER HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME ChamanDIE!!!!!!!!!! Charmander was put in a white room.The room was slowly filling with water.I looked at Charmander's expression as he tries to save his tail.The water continues to fill up.Then Charmander was no more but an empty shell floating Phanphy:Is he really.......DEAD!!! Kirlia:OMGOMGOMGOMG F#@$!!! Graveler:I think I'm going to cry Sneasel:How unbecoming of Charmander....killing instead of warning us Drowzee:No one could explain the psychology of mutual killing but I guess that's why I'm here I was still filled with shock from the death of our friend -END OF CHAPTER 1- Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Danganronpa (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Fan Fiction Category:Danganronpa Fan Fiction Category:Chapters